Jaina Solo
by imperialchic
Summary: 3rd Chapter Up!!!!! R/R!thanx!
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not (and I repeat, do not!) own Star Wars or any of the characters from either the movie or the books!  
So don't sue me...  
  
e-mail: girlsrule@n4uqm.com  
to e-mail me, lotrluver.  
  
Summary: Even though Jaina Solo falls in love with Colonel Jagged Fel in the books, I thought that she would be better off with Kyp Durron.   
So this is my story of Jaina and Kyp...  
//=thoughts  
*=telepathy  
Please tell me how my stroy is. This is the first one I've ever wrote.  
  
CONFUSION  
  
  
The rain poured down on the upper levels of the newly rebuilt Coruscaunt. The lower levels of this planet would never see or feel the rain. A young  
couple ran to the shelter of a taxi cab, oblivious to the fact that they are being watched.  
  
Jaina Solo watched the couple climb happily into the cab with mixed emotions. Happiness for the couple and jealousy that she would never have  
someone to run away from the rain with. She stood up abruptly and walked away from the window,disgusted with herself for thinking those things.  
She walked into the small kitchen beside the lounge area and grabbed a peice of fruit indegenous to Ison. She heard someone thumping upstairs in   
the apartment upstairs where her mother, father and twin brother Jacen lived. //No doubt Mom and Dad are out working and Jacen is listening to his  
new Blink 182 C.D.// Jaina thought. // And trying to break through the ceiling...//  
  
Jaina had been offered a place to stay with her parents, but after she had dithered in the darkside her father acted and treated her differently.  
Her mother changed too but she had at least started to understand her daughter more. So Jaina took an apartment directly under her parents  
apartment. Aunt Mara, Uncle Luke and Ben lived down the hall and Kyp Durron lived next door.  
  
Kyp Durron... Jaina grimaced. She had been getting closer and closer to him during the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. But she had suddenly stopped   
getting closer and Kyp had pulled away.  
  
Jaina sighed. //I hate my life.//  
*Why?* Came a telepathic question. Jaina jumped at the sudden intrusion.*Darn it Kyp! Stay out of my mind! If you want to talk to me,come over  
here!*  
She could feel Kyp laughing. *Fine.*  
Jaina shook her head and then jumped again at the sound of a knock at the door. "Darn it Kyp! Stop scaring me like that!" She opened the door.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kyp answered, smiling that annoyingly adorable smile. Something in Jaina melted. " Uh. Can I come in?"  
Jaina started. "Oh. Yeah. Um. Sure." She stammered. Kyp walked in and looked around. Jaina realised that even though they had been living next to   
each other for at least a month, Kyp had never been in her room nor Jaina in his.  
  
" Nice place." Kyp commented. Jaina looked around. Clothes, books, boxes, food containers and some of Ben's toys were strewn everywhere. She   
stared at Kyp. "What? Just tryin' to be polite." Kyp said when he noticed her staring at him. Jaina flushed slightly and said, "Can I get you something   
eat or drink?" Kyp grinned, "A drink would be great. Whatcha got?"  
Jaina walked over to a small refridgerator, opened it and looked at it's contents. " Hmmm...water,juice,milk,champagne,wie and a bottle of   
Corellian Brandy that I stole from my dad. Kyp pretended to think and sent a telepathic message back to Jaina.   
She shook her head and took out the bottle of Corellian Brandy. On her way back to the lounge area, she grabbed two small shot glassess. She   
motioned for Kyp to sit down, then plopped herself onto the couch next to him. Kyp took the bottle from her and when he did he touched her hand. It   
sent shivers up her arm and down her spine.//This is exactly where I don't want to be...I shouldn't be doing this...//Jaina thought.   
"Doing what?" Kyp asked. Jaina was about to yell at him about invading her privacy, when he grabbed her face gently and kissed her fully on the  
lips. Jaina gasped but didn't try to make him stop.When he finally broke away, both Kyp and Jaina were breathing hard. "Wow." Kyp glanced at Jaina,  
who was red in the face. " Is that a good or a bad wow?" Jaina broke out of her trance and answered his question. " Definatly a good wow." Kyp  
smiled broadly. *Great.* He leaned over and kissed her again and this time she kissed him back...hard.   
//This is perfect.// Jaina thought. 


	2. Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars ( I want to but i don't) or any of the characters. Not even Jermaine Davis, Carmella Neri and Andrea Foo.  
They belong to my friends...in fact they are my friends. Don't sue me...I have no money...well I have about 5 dollars  
but that is lunch money.  
  
I wanna thank Charlotte Williams, Adam Cousins, Jermaine Davis, Andrea Foo, and Carmella Neri for their ideas. Thanx.  
I also wanna thank my "editor", Hannah Callais.  
  
Here it is Chapter 2.  
  
The whistling of a bird-finch, maybe- woke Kyp up from a deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes, cursing the bird. Kyp glanced   
at the alarm clock and started to curse himself. 10:00 a.m. He was supposed to meet Jaina at the gym in less than 10 minutes.  
Kyp jumped out of bed, pulled on some clothes, combed his hair, grabbed an apple and raced to a turbolift.   
  
When he arrived at the gym, out of breath and sweating, he saw Jaina already there. Kyp got a little fluttery. // Stop it Kyp!  
She's just Jaina!// Kyp mentally scolded himself. //Even though I did kiss her yesterday...// "Hey where've ya been?" A sophisticated  
female voice said. Kyp glanced down and saw that Jaina had snuck over and while he had been in his reverie.   
"Sorry, overslept. So you wanna lightsaber fence or spar?"  
"Spar. And what do you mean overslept? Does that mean that the Great Kyp Durron is human?" Jaina asked.  
" You are just asking to be slapped, aren't you?" Jaina giggled. Kyp watched her with a small grin on his face. Jaina looked up and blushed.  
Kyp cleared his throat, " So let's go get us a matroom...okay?" Jaina blushed harder, "Sure."  
  
****************  
Luke Skywalker walked down the hall, towards the gym with his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, his sister, Leia Organa Solo, brother-in-law   
Han Solo and Wedge Antilles. They were going to do a little lightsaber sparring (between the Jedi of course) and sparring. They got to the   
gym and found the arena occupied. Luke and the others edged towards some seats and sat down to watch the fight.  
  
****************  
Jaina ducked as Kyp jabbed a fist towards her head. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her mother, father, aunt, uncle, and commanding  
officer. //Oh crap.// Jaina kicked out her leg and caught Kyp in the chest. He staggered back, the wind knocked out of him. Jaina took this  
advantage and tripped him. He fell with a THUD and Jaina pinned him to the ground. Kyp took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hurt all   
over. He felt Jaina's light weight body on top of him. He heard Han Solo's cheer and Leia shushing him. "Kyp. Kyp...are you okay?" Kyp looked  
up and saw Jaina's concerned and sweaty face. Even with dirt smeared all over her, Jaina still looked beautiful.  
  
"Uh. Sure. If you could get off of me, I'd be even better." Kyp said jokingly. Jaina's eyes went big and she gasped. She got up and muttered  
a quick sorry. "No prob Sticks." Kyp smiled down at her. Jaina blushed and looked down. Kyp noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. Han and   
Leia were walking over with Luke, Mara and Wedge Antilles. Han rushed over an dspun Jaina in a circle. "Hey sweetie! You beat Kyp Durron! Go you!"   
Leia shot her husband an exasperated look. " Han. It was a simple skirmish. Not a major battle. Han gave a rougish grin. "I know."  
  
Kyp just stood there, detached from Jaina and her family. Jaian glanced over and gave him a small smile. Kyp walked over to the benches  
and grabbed his bag and a towel. he mopped the aweat off his face. Jaina pulled away from her family to go get her bag. Kyp leaned against the wall  
and looked at her.  
  
*Will you stop looking at me like that?! My parents will be suspicious!* Jaina thought towards the young Jedi Master. Kyp grinned /real/ big   
and answered back. * Sorry. No can do.* His eyes raked over her in a far more sensual way than ever before. Jaina reached up and turned his head   
towards the wall. "Stop it..." she whispered. Kyp looked down soberly. "Sorry" he whispered back.  
  
****************  
Leia turned from the scene she had just watched. mara stood staring at them, mouth opened wide. Han, Luke and Wedge were starting to get ready to   
spar. Leia pushed Mara's chin up with her hand. "Don't Mara." Mara glanced at Jaina one more time and then started to strech. Leia sat on the mat   
next to her sister-in-law with one glance at Kyp and Jaina.  
  
  
**************  
Jaina bent down to grab her bag while Kyp began walking towards the outer gym which was where the machinery was housed. Jaina rushed after him,  
saying quick goodbyes to everyone. When she got outside, Kyp was no where to be seen. Jaina looked left then turned right. She walked down the   
hall and saw a cubby hole with Kyp's feet sticking out of it.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?" Jaina asked as she rushed over to him. Kyp looked at her, smiled, and said, "I am now." He reached over and kissed her on the  
nose. Jaina smiled slightly, while her stomach felt as if a brood of Alderaanian Butterflies had been let lose in her stomach. Kyp must have picked up on   
that, for he smiled wickedly and kissed her long, hard and passionatly. Jaina nearly fainted. Kyp detached himself and got up. Jaina was still slumped   
over, dazed at the kiss she had just recieved. "Are you gonna stay like that forever or are you gonna go home?" Kyp asked , the wicked grin still  
in place. Jaina jerked out of her daze and looked up at him. "Uh. Go...home...I guess." Kyp grinned even wider. *Great!* He thought towards her.* I   
can walk you home.* Jaina blushed.(What, for the 600th time?! sorry. keep reading...)   
  
**************  
When Kyp and Jaina got back to Jaina's apartment they stood outside for a while. "Well I guess I'd better go inside. Mom is having a special dinner."  
Jaina said. "Um, Kyp? Would you be my guest?" she added quietly. Kyp racked his brain for another way to answer her other than 'yes' or 'sure'  
"Love too." //Was that to eager?// "Great! Um, bye!" Jaina replied happily and went inside. 


	3. A Party, A Dance, and a Blaster Shot

Here it is! Chapter 3! Romance and Death...hee...hee!   
I wanna thank:  
Carmella Neri   
Andrea Foo  
Adam Cousins  
Caleb Cousins  
Jermaine Davis  
and  
My "editor",  
Hannah Callais.  
Thanx U guys!  
e-mail me at girlsrule@n4uqm.com  
  
  
NE WAYZ...  
I don't own Star Wars...or any character in this story...they belong to friends...they ARE my friends!Don't sue. I only own my clothes.(My parents own me and everything else.)  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Jaina ran to the door as she put on some tear-dropped-shaped earrings. The 20 year-old Jedi Knight wore a flowing, draping gown made of shimmersilk. Her silvery shoes matched perfectly. Jaina opened the door. There stood Kyp in black pants and jacket with a white shirt. Jaina noticed that he held a black tie. "So. Are you ready Miss Solo? Jaina giggled and smiled. "Yes Master Durron!" They walked down the hall hand in hand to a turbolift.  
While they were in the turbolift, Jaina fixed Kyp's tie, because like any other man, he didn't know how to fix it. *You look gorgeous, Jaina.* Jaina smiled and closed her eyes. *I know.* Kyp laughed. "You sound just like your father!" Jaina smiled wider and gave a little laugh. "That's a compliment...I think" Kyp glanced at her again. "Yeah. If you want it to be." She truly did look gorgeous. The shimmersilk dress shimmered whenever she moved. (Well, duh. It's shimmersilk!) Her eyes had been dusted with silvery eyeshadow. Her lips were a frosted pink. Kyp felt fluttery again. //Stop it!// He mentally scolded himself.  
  
***********  
  
The turbolift door opened to a big room decorated for a state dinner. Leia Organa Solo stood talking with her husband and a young man whom Jaina had never seen before. Her mother looked radiant, dressed in a light blue flowy dress. Han Solo looked handsome in a black tux. The young man looked equally as handsome in dark green pants and a black shirt. Aunt Mara wore a black dress with a lowcut front and no back. Uncle Luke also wore a black tux. Young Ben wore dark blue pants and jacket with a cream colored shirt. Off in a corner, Jaina could see Syal and Myri (Wedge Antilles's daughters) in pink and purple frilly party dresses, talking.  
Leia broke away and greeted her daughter with a hug and a kiss. She noticed Kyp standing behind Jaina. "Hello Kyp. How are you?" Kyp looked at Leia and said,"Hello Ambassador. I'm fine." Jaina looked from her mother to Kyp. "Uh...Mom, I invited Kyp. Sorry if it offends you but--" Leia interrupted her by saying, "It certainly does not offend me. Come and meet someone." Leia lead Jaina and Kyp to her husband and introduced the young man.  
"This is Jermaine Davis. His father, Kent Davis is a administrator at Intelligence." Jermaine looked at Jaina and Kyp and said, " Pleased to meet you." Jaina smiled warmly and said, "Likewise." Leia noticed Kyp shifting uneasily. Jaina must have noticed as well, because she asked, "Kyp, why don't we go get a drink?" She took his arm and walked towards a bar.  
  
**********  
Kyp bent his head down to Jaina's ear and whispered, "Thanks, Jaina." Jaina put on what her father called a diplomat's face as she led Kypp to the bar. *No problem.* A telepathic comment entered his thoughts.  
"So whaddya want missy?" A sly-looking bartender asked Jaina. "An Alderaanian ale and a Corellian brandy for my friend." Jaina and Kyp sat on the bar stools and looked around. Diplomats and ambassadors from almost every planet. A large space was cleared out for dancing. Around the dance floor were tables and chairs. Music began to play and the mood was set. Pairs of people made their way towards the dance floor. The lights went down, engulfing the room in a golden glow.  
Kyp watched as Han lead Leia to the dancers. Mara was persuading Luke, Wedge and his wife Iella, were already starting to dance, as were Corran and Mirax Horn. The Horn's son Valin, danced with Syal Antilles and Myri danced with baby Ben. Kyp could see Zekk offering the young Tahiri Veila to dance. She accepted. Even the sly bartender was dancing with a diplomat from Borleias. Kyp turned to Jaina, took her hand, and walked over to the dance floor.  
Jaina sudenly felt as if everyone had suddenly dissapeared. It was only her and Kyp dancing. She intertwined her fingers with his and laid her head against his shoulder. Kyp's lip twitched as whisps of Jaina's dark brown-almost black-hair, tickled his face. He gently unintwined one hand and pushed back the whisps from his face, then moved his hand to the small of her back. He felt her tense under her touch. A small smiled played across Kyp's lips. Jaina untwined her other hand and wrapped both arms around Kyp's neck. His other hand went to clasp his other hand that was already there. Jaina lifted her head and smiled slowly, almost catlike, then she closed her eyes.  
Leia, while dancing with Han, watched the slow dance between Jaina and Kyp. Mara, who was dancing with Luke, caught Leia's eye and gave a quick smirk, it vanishing before Luke could pick up on her feelings. Leia winked and led Han to a bar, as did Mara to Luke. "Hey sweerheart, the music's not over!" Leia looked up at her husband and said sweetly, "I thought you'd rather have a drink..." Han looked at her, startled. "Um...sure...I love you Leia." "I know." Leia ordered the drinks and sat down to watch the dancers. Mara sat next to her, holding her husband's hand. The music changed again. It became a much faster tune. Mara watched Zekk and Tahiri try to keep up with everyone but failed misreably as they nearly keeled over laughing. She saw her own son and Wedge's youngest daughter sitting on the floor eating cookies. Iella ran to them and picked them up before they were stepped on. Valin and Syal had given up on dancing and were holding hands spinning in circles. Then Mara's eyes fell on Jaina and Kyp. She realised that she had never seen Jaina dance. Jaina had a skill that rivaled her own. She watched as her neice twirled around and around never missing a beat. Mara sighed and turned back to watch Han's expression as he saw his daughter dancing with Kyp.  
Jaina twirled around Kyp and clapped. All the other dancers were doing this as well. It was a dance of Corellia, one used by the richer families. Jaina gasped with fatigue. Kyp, sensing this, led her to the bar again. The sly looking bartender was back and got out a glass of water as soon as he saw them. Kyp thanked him and handed the glass to Jaina. She took it and drank graciously. Kyp galnced over where Han was and saw the older man glaring daggers at him. Just to make him even more mad, Kyp bent down to Jaina's ear and pretened to kiss her. (Like he really would kiss her neck with Han in such a vengful mood...) Jaina gasped as she felt his breath on her neck and Han jumped up and began weaving towards them. Kyp backed away and stood grimly beside Jaina and waited his fate.  
***************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in a booth marked for diplomats from Fondor, a young, black-haired, hazel eyed woman clicked on her beeping comlink. The other woman, who had honey colored hair and was dressed in a black and red dress leaned back as the other began to speak. "Anya, it's BAP." the black haired woman said. Anya turned to face her and said, "Well get on with it Karrie." Karrie turned the volume up on the comlink. " Blue Cheetah and Red Dragon here, BAP. A deep feminime voice answered her. "Good, good. Now I've already told the others to douse the upper and lower levels with gasoline and they are awaiting your order to set them on fire. All you have to do is kill the Intelligence officers. Adam and Caleb Cousins...remember? Good. Now go!" Anya reached over and clicked the comlink off. "Let's go, Karrie." They walked over to the table where the young Intel officers sat talking. They were brothers and smart ones at that. They should have been able to hear the woman's footsteps, but since those women were skilled assasins, the men heard nothing. They leveled thier blasters and got ready to shoot.   
*************************************  
  
Han was about to reach the bar where Kyp and his daughter sat staring into space, when a blaster shot was heard and screams erupted.  
***********************************  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! I will not write anymore until I get at least....15 reviews....so keep em' coming...thats only about 10 more so hurry! BWA HA HA HA HA!!!! Please...nuthing 'bout how Jaina and Zekk or Jaina and Jag belong together...I am Pro-Jaina/Kyp...nuthin' else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ADAM...DON"T REVIEW MORE THAN ONCE! Or I will hunt you down and kill you.(I hate Jag and Zekk...so sue me...you can have my clothes...i don't care.) 


End file.
